


Happy

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Dancing, Fluff, Inspired by trailer, MAGNUS BANE DANCING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, i have no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus invites Catarina over and they end up dancing.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the newest peek at the dancing Magnus. I am quite sure in the show it's actually Dot he's dancing with, but Cat was our first assumption and I had my fun with the idea. This was done within 1,5h after the trailer came out. I HAVE NO CHILL.

“Get out.”

 

He turned to walk out, he  _ walked out,  _ let the door fall closed behind him and stopped. He tried to move, tried to walk away, but his feet were rooted to the ground and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t do it. He turned around again and pushed the door open, startling Magnus who was still in the same spot, the warlock turning rapidly to face him.

 

Alec’s heart sank at the sight of one lone tear, slightly pink tinged from the eyeshadow, sliding down Magnus’ cheek.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Magnus didn’t say a word, just shaking his head, letting himself fall into Alec’s arms and holding on for dear life.

 

“I’m not never going to get out, Magnus. I won’t allow us to part like that. There’s so much shit between us that should make this impossible but the love we have won’t let it. I’m so sorry, Magnus. There’s no one I trust more. I love you.”

 

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent and letting it soothe his nerves.

 

“We’re forever.” He mumbled, and really believed that, maybe for the first time.

 

“Okay, now, shoo you, I’m quite sure you have something to do at the Institute, you workaholic, and I am seeing Cat for the first time in over a decade today, darling and thanks to you I have to reapply my make up. Sorry for the eyeshadow on you jacket.”

 

Alec turned his head to look at the pink smudges on his shoulder but before he could suggest Magnus deals with them magically he was pushed out of the door.

 

His boyfriend was a sneaky, spiteful thing.

 

And Alec loved him.

 

***

 

“Cat!”

 

Magnus threw himself onto his friend’s neck, earning a heartfelt laughter from the petite warlock.

 

He lifted her up and spun her around despite her protests, happy to finally see her after so long.

 

“Gosh, Cat, I missed you!”

 

“Missed you too, fucker.”

 

He kissed her on the cheek and led her to the living room.

 

“So what has my favourite idiot been up to? Heard you got yourself a Shadowhunter boy toy?”

 

Magnus sat down in an armchair, grabbing a drink and grinning at Cat.

 

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

Cat looked at him from she was still standing with her arms crossed, attempting a stern expression and failing miserably to keep a smile from slipping onto her face. Eventually she gave up, plopping into the armchair opposite her friend, grabbing a martini and throwing her legs over the armrest.

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

Magnus did.

 

***

 

They spent hours talking about everything that happened since they last saw each other, drinking half of Magnus’ liquor cabinet and laughing more than ever, relishing in the joy of being together.

 

And as the night fell and lights in the room dimmed, Catarina stood up, her pink dress flowing behind her and approached Magnus, extending her hand to him and clicking her fingers to turn on the music.

 

“Will you dance with me?”

 

Magnus smirked, happy and free, agreeing instantly, and moved the coffee table to the side of the room, making space for them to step into.

 

He gave his hand to Catarina, only to have her way at it, and move around Magnus to change their positions and lead him.

 

He smiled, feeling the familiar warmth of her company and allowed her to twirl him to the music, moving with ease and joy, every move freeing, empowering.

 

He almost forgot how much he loved to dance in those past years.

 

They moved in unison, stepping around the room in rhythmic harmony, music moving around them in colourful streaks of magic that hummed with it.

 

He let Cat’s hand go, letting himself glide through the room, lost in the dance and unaware of his surroundings. Neither of them noticed the door open and Alec step into the apartment, having completely forgotten Magnus had Cat over.

 

The Shadowhunter almost turned around to walk back out, afraid of interfering, but the scene he saw had him completely mesmerized. Watching Magnus move was a new kind of magic altogether, and Alec’s eyes were drawn to him.

 

And then, Magnus twirled around again and for a second, his eyes fell on Alec, and he realised his boyfriend was there.

 

He stopped, letting Cat go and approaching Alec with a swing in his hips and a spring in his step, still moving to the music, looking completely aware of what it was doing to Alec.

 

He extended both hands to him, smiling at the pretty blush that grace the taller man’s cheeks and whispered into his ear.

 

“Wanna dance with me?”

 

He didn’t wait for Alec’s answer, dragging him onto the makeshift dance floor, while Catarina changed the music with a glint in her eyes. As the melody turned softer and quieter Magnus turned Alec around in his arms until the Shadowhunter’s back was to him and their arms were crossed over his chest. He slowly started swinging from side to side, his chin on Alec’s shoulder and Alec’s cheek resting on his head, the two of them closing their eyes.

 

Catarina sat down in the empty armchair, grabbing her drink again and watching them swing, thinking about everything Magnus told her about Alec in those past few hours.

 

Watching the boy in his arms, so tall and muscled, seemingly dangerous and yet absolutely melting in the warlock’s arms, she saw every word was honest and real.

 

Magnus was right about Alec.

 

They were right for each other.

 

They were happy.


End file.
